Obsession
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Hanna has an obsession.


_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**A/N at the end.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Obsession_

Second period finds Spencer and Hanna in the biology lab, sitting next to each other, and Hanna copying Spencer's notes.

"So, what does that add up to?" their biology teacher asks. "Hastings?"

Spencer took a deep breath and started spouting out all the information she knew. She was having her own mini party inside her head while she was answering when she noticed Hanna acting weird; the blonde was squirming in her chair, breathing a little heavy, and occasionally whimpering. Spencer wanted to ask her what was wrong but she was in the middle of answering her teacher, so she opted to wait.

"Good job, Hastings."

Waiting until the teacher turned her back, Spencer turned to Hanna, "You okay?" she asked concernedly.

Hanna blinked at her, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Spencer repeated. "You were acting funny just now…" she frowned in confusion.

Shaking her head vehemently, "Nope! I'm totally fine!"

Spencer opened her mouth to argue the blonde's obvious lie when their names were called.

"Hastings, Marin, pay attention please."

So Spencer decided to drop it for the time being.

* * *

Emily giggled, "So, what you're saying is I should study the cliff notes?"

"Yup!" Spencer nodded, with a smirk.

"But you're _Spencer Hastings_!" Emily exclaimed, "How dare you say _cliff notes_?"

Chuckling, Spencer shook her head, "Shut up…"

Hanna bit her lip, "Spence, what do you have next?"

Brows furrowed, Spencer answered in a confused tone, "English, Han… we all do…"

"Right." Hanna nodded absentmindedly, "And after that?"

"Free period." Spencer reached forward to touch the blonde's forehead, "Are you okay?"

Humming contently, "Totally. Are you going out tonight?"

"Um, I have to go to dinner with my parents. Should be a nightmare." She shuddered, "Why?"

"No reason."

Emily and Aria exchanged glances, the entire table could tell that Hanna was being a little too weird.

"Hanna, what's with all the questions?" Aria asked.

Sighing, Hanna shrugged, "Nothing."

Nodding slowly, Aria, Emily, and Spencer all stood up after hearing the bell ring.

"Come on, Han…" Spencer mumbled, dragging the blonde up.

* * *

Wanting to take the steak knife in her hand and stab herself with it, Spencer had to console herself with just imagining the action.

She was at dinner with her parents, Melissa, and Melissa's new boyfriend of the week. And she was one breath away from snapping.

"And you, Spencer?" Eric, the boyfriend, asked.

Spencer blinked, and loosened her hold on the steak knife, "What?"

Chuckling nervously, Eric repeated the question, "Um, what are your plans for the future?"

"I –" Spencer's answer was cut short by the sound of her phone ringing.

Ignoring her parents' complaints, Spencer checked to see who was calling her, and Hanna's smiling face greeted her. She unconsciously smiled back at the picture, before excusing herself from the table to take the call.

"Hey."

Spencer heard Hanna sigh in relief, "Thank god! I was thinking you would _never_ pick up!"

Chuckling, Spencer shook her head, "Hanna, I'm at dinner with my parents…. They're pissed as hell that I got up to take this call… did you need something?"

"Not really."

Spencer waited, but that was obviously all Hanna had to say. She let out an astounded laugh, "_Hanna_!"

"What?" Spencer could practically hear the smirk on the blonde's lips.

"Why did you call me when you knew I had dinner if you had nothing to ask?"

"I don't know…" Hanna mumbled.

Sighing, Spencer looked back at the table with her family and saw the irritated looks each of them was sporting. "Well, I have to go now, unless you actually need something?"

Hanna huffed, "No, I don't..."

"Then bye, Han!"

"Bye…"

* * *

Spencer, Jason, and Emily were in Jason's room, playing video games.

Spencer was in the lead. "_Yes!_ Suck it, Em!"

"Oh, you haven't won yet, Hastings!" Emily yelled.

"You're both going down! Mark my words!" Jason yelled over both girls.

The three were standing up in the middle of the room, really _into_ their match. Yelling insults and obscenities, which was why they always had their video game dates at Jason's since he didn't live with his parents.

Spencer grinned when she realized that in a few moments, she was going to win!

"Ha! Watch this!" Spencer moved to officially claim her title of victor when her phone rang.

Now, when the three play video games, they ignore any and everything, and they usually have their phones on silent, so the sudden interruption caused Spencer to glance away from the screen and down to her phone, which led to Jason's win.

Both girls groaned.

While Jason gloated and Emily sulked, Spencer left the room to take Hanna's call.

"Hello?"

"Spence!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer immediately felt anxious, "What? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Hanna giggled, "Yes, I'm fine! I just…"

"What?" Spencer demanded.

Mumbling, Hanna replied, "I was bored…"

Spencer didn't know whether to be outraged – Hanna's call did cause her the match – or extremely amused. After some consideration, she settled on the latter, "Hanna?"

"Yes?" Hanna replied meekly.

Breathing a laugh, Spencer closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall behind her, "You're adorable."

"Shut up…" Hanna muttered, obviously pleased.

Silence took over the two, before Spencer broke it, "You cost me a match, you know."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, before she quickly said, "_Oh!_ Is it that time of the week?"

A laugh took over Spencer, "_That time of the week?_ God, Hanna!"

"What? You guys meet up every week to play those stupid games…"

Spencer sobered up, "They're not stupid!"

Hanna chuckled, "Of course they're not, I'm sorry." She placated.

"Spencer, where are you?" came the shout from Emily.

Sighing, Spencer stood up straight, "I have to go, Han, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." The blonde mumbled, "Bye…"

Feeling bad and very reluctant to hang up, Spencer muttered a goodbye before going back to Jason and Emily, who were still arguing.

* * *

Heading to the school courtyard, Emily, Aria, and Spencer were arguing over which topic they should do their group project for English on, when they saw Hanna and Caleb a little ways away, obviously in the middle of a fight.

They heard their blonde friend yell, "You don't understand!"

To which Caleb responded with an equally loud, "And you think _you_ do?"

Hanna just threw her hands in the air and walked away. She saw the three watching them with worried eyes, but said nothing. She moved quickly until she could grab Spencer's hand, and dragged her over to a secluded table, while Aria and Emily simply followed.

"Everything alright? What happened with Caleb?" Emily asked, concern evident in her voice.

Hanna waved her off, "Nothing." She turned to Spencer, "Spence, could you explain Gene Kelly's theory for me, please?" she asked urgently.

"Um, George Kelly?" Spencer asked, bewildered.

Nodding frenziedly, Hanna agreed a little frantically, "Yeah, that one. _Please_."

And while all three girls knew something was up with their blonde best friend, Emily and Aria took their seats quietly and watched as Spencer explained the theory to Hanna, while the blue-eyed blonde stared at Spencer almost desperately.

* * *

Hanna rarely ever left Spencer's side anymore. Wherever the brunette was, you'll find Hanna not far behind.

No matter how many times, in how many different ways, Emily, Aria, and Spencer asked the blonde what was wrong, she would always answer with _'I'm fine' _and then proceed to ask Spencer a question that would make her talk nonstop, which seemed to calm Hanna down.

* * *

Blinking blearily, Spencer glanced at the clock on her bedside table to find the numbers 2:45AM glaring back at her.

_Why was she up?_ She wasn't the type to break her sleep for nothing.

It took her a couple of seconds to hear the pounding on the front door. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs.

Peeking through the peephole, Spencer was shocked to see Hanna, standing outside, teary eyed.

Opening the door, Spencer couldn't manage to speak, all she did was stare at Hanna's red rimmed eyes, and the tear tracks on her cheeks. The blonde was obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Hanna?" Spencer whispered.

Shaking her head minutely, "I don't want to talk, Spence…" she whispered brokenly, "I just need to hear your voice right now, please… just take me to your bed and talk to me… please…"

Swallowing her fear down, Spencer took the blonde's hand in her own and did exactly as asked.

She laid Hanna on the bed, where she joined her, hugging her close to her body, and talked. She talked about anything that came to her mind; the weather, school, cute boys and cute girls, she talked about old countries and their political systems, she talked about how sound echoed, and how phones were made, she talked about Aria, and Emily, and Hanna – she just talked and talked and talked until the blonde in her arms fell asleep.

* * *

Ever since that night, Hanna and Spencer have been sleeping over at each other's houses, in each other's beds, more often than not.

And Spencer was used to being woken up by Hanna just because the blonde wanted her to talk, which was really confusing.

So, when Spencer felt herself being pulled from her dream by Hanna's incessant voice, she wasn't at all surprised – tired, yes, but not surprised.

"Spencer, wake up!" Hanna whispered urgently.

Spencer supposed it was nice of the blonde to keep her voice down this time, after waking her parents up with her yelling the last time…

"I'm up…" Spencer drowsily mumbled.

Hanna waited until Spencer's eyes were open and meeting hers to talk, "Caleb broke up with me…"

That woke Spencer right up, "What? _When?_ You were with me every second of every day for the past three weeks!" she exclaimed.

Blushing, Hanna nodded, "Yeah… he broke up with me the first night I came here actually…"

"Why?"

Shaking her head, Hanna laid back down next to Spencer, "I don't wanna talk about that, I just thought you should know."

"Do I have to go beat him up?" Spencer asked quite seriously.

Chuckling, Hanna stared at Spencer with adoration painted all over her feature, "No, honey, you don't, but thank you for suggesting it. It was the right thing anyway."

"If you say so…" Spencer pouted, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yup." Hanna smiled, "You helped me through it, and I'm totally over it, I promise." Pulling Spencer down, the blonde chuckled at the sleepy look her best friend had, "We can go back to sleep now."

Laying back down, Spencer closed her eyes, "Okay…"

"Okay…"

* * *

No one thought it was possible, but Hanna and Spencer grew even more inseparable. And no one wanted to know why Hanna was acting this way around her more than Spencer herself.

One day, after spending literally all day with Hanna, she snapped.

"Hanna, we need to talk."

The blonde frowned, but muted the movie they were watching at the Marin's living room. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, Spencer jumped right in, "Two months ago, you started acting a little weird around me. Not _bad_ weird, just weird." She frowned, "And I have no idea why…" she shook her head, "You don't pay attention to anything around you, you don't leave my side, you don't sleep on your own, you call me at very inappropriate times, you wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me meaningless questions, and –" she rolled her eyes at the look on the blonde's face, "Are you even listening to me?"

No response.

"Great…. _Hanna!_"

Hanna blinked quickly and physically shook herself back to reality, "Yes?"

Spencer desperately wanted to stay mad, but Hanna looked so cute that she just sighed and smiled tiredly, "Wanna tell me what's been going on?"

Hanna licked her lips, before nodding slowly, "Yeah…"

Opening her mouth to complain about the lack of explanation, Spencer wasn't prepared for Hanna's lips to slam into her own. But it wasn't as if it was an unpleasant feeling. Spencer did the only sensible thing in the situation; she kissed back. Hard.

Pulling back, Hanna stared at the disheveled look on Spencer's face, "I am obsessed with your voice that's what's been going on lately." She smirked, "You have an _extremely_ sexy voice and I couldn't focus on anything but it…" she shook her head, "It was also the only thing that could calm me down lately so…" she shrugged, blushing bright red.

Spencer stared at her before she burst out laughing, "God! You're adorable!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm writing this Spemily fic, right? And it's about something that I don't want to divluge right now. Anyway, I'm stuck and lately I've been a bit too obsessed with Ashley/Hanna, also Troian's voice so this came to be :P

If you have any prompts, send them my way either by PM or through Tumblr (info on my bio)

Like always, all mistakes are mine!

Hope you liked it!

Cheers.


End file.
